Never Felt More Complete
by avadakedavras
Summary: Sequel to ‘The Way It Should Be’. Troyella. It took her a full minute to comprehend what he had just asked. All of her life she had wanted someone to ask her those 4 words and never did she think her enemy turned lover would be that guy…


**Title:** Never Felt More Complete  
**Author:** hudgens.efron  
**Category:** High School Musical  
**Pairing:** Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez with minor Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie  
**Summary:** Sequel to 'The Way It Should Be'. It took her a full minute to comprehend what he had just asked. All of her life she had wanted someone to ask her those 4 words and never did she think her enemy turned lover would be that guy…  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ):  
**A/N:** I'm sorry that this is late you guys! I mean, school started on Monday and right after I wrote my author's note in TWISB I forgot that I had a chemistry lab report due on the day back to school…. Lmfao. I'm a loser, I know. Then once school started again I got bombarded with exam review questions to prepare me for my exams at the end of January and a lot of shit has happened which I won't go into.

Anyways, I'm back with a sequel! I really hope you guys like this just as much as you loved 'The Way It Should Be' I was really proud of that one and I'm proud of this. (:

Ah shit. Sorry for the long ass author's note. You guys don't deserve to hear me ramble my ass off… you guys deserve a one-shot. So here you go! Dedicated to all of you guys that reviewed TWISB! Zeke's crème brulee for all of you (:

PS: If you guys would be kind to nominate/vote 'The Way It Should Be' for best one-shot then I will forever love you xD

* * *

On the beach all you could hear was the crashing of the waves to the shore in the background and her contagious giggle. The young couple were currently on a date that they very well deserved. He had been busy with basketball practice biting at his ass, not to mention he also had been picked to play for the LA Lakers (his best friend had gotten picked as well) and she had been so wrapped up with her courses and exams that she was hardly ever in his arms. She would make time for the twins because they needed constant attention and she if she wasn't taking care of the twins she was too busy studying for her finals for Law (as was her best friend). Both knowing that they needed to be together somehow they both made time in their schedule to have a date together- right after he had his first LA Laker practice and right after she finished her exams. Which was now.

He had taken her to a certain place in LA where apparently, teenagers called 'Make-Out Beach' somewhere off Santa Monica Beach which was probably a couple of hours or minutes away from their apartment but he couldn't care less because he was finally with his girl who he hadn't been able to spend time with for the past few weeks and he couldn't be happier. The mood was set to perfection- sitting down on a deserted beach at night with only the moon and stars illuminating down on them, it was pretty obvious to her that her boyfriend had spent everything he had in him to make that night perfect.

With the help from Chad- who said he would watch the twins when they went on their date, Troy Bolton managed to win Gabriella Montez over with a dinner at Koi, then a stroll along Santa Monica Beach before bringing her to a place on the beach where he had put a blanket down so that they would sit and possibly make out.

Over the eight months they had been together, as a couple and not as friends, Troy fell more and more in love with her each day. He knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was absolutely everything he ever wanted in a girl and over the past eight months he regretted so much that he did to her in those days of East High. During the time he had gotten to know her as a girlfriend and not a friend, Troy wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and basically die. He never realized how much his comments and actions affected her and he felt like at that moment he didn't deserve her at all. Not once throughout the whole three and a half years he had gotten to know her, not once had they talked about high school. Troy had pestered her and nagged her but Gabriella had said to him, "What's done is done and we can't change the past, Troy. I don't want to talk to you about what you did to me in high school, I'll tell you when I feel like it." And now, when they were finally together and she told him about what he did, he wished he never knew at all.

The way he had cornered her in the hallways mostly made every single person in East High come up to her and basically tell her that she was stupid for standing up to Troy Bolton. The way he paid attention to her made every single cheerleader jealous and when Gabriella went to the washroom they would follow and give her a verbal smack before actually smacking her across the face. How every captain of each sports team would come up to her and smack her ass (Troy had tensed up when he heard this) telling her that they would get into her pants way before Bolton did. Even when she stood up to him something bad happened to her and it was his entire fault. She didn't want the attention the superstar of East High gave her, all she wanted was to pass high school and not get into drama but she did. And even if Troy didn't know what was going on behind his back at the time, he knew it was his entire fault.

When she was done, Troy had apologized profoundly over and over again and how he wished so badly that he could take away all the things that had happened to her. Ever single one of her encounters with people always linked back to him and it broke his heart. Gabriella had shook her head telling him it wasn't his fault and that it was a thing of the past and at that moment he swore on his life that he would never hurt her ever again in a way he did back in high school nor would anyone else hurt her and she smiled. He had changed ideally from being an inconsiderate jackass of a teenager to a loving and caring young adult. Never once had she thought that she would ever see this side of Troy once high school was over, never once had she thought she would ever see Troy Bolton again after high school.

Except she would because of their actions at one grad party, which would impact hard on both of their lives drastically. Never in her life would she have expected Troy sticking by her through her pregnancy. Never in her life would she have thought Troy Bolton would take the consequences of his actions and take the fault as well. Gabriella knew it was her fault and she was pretty sure Troy would say the same thing, but he didn't. He as well took and blame and to this day Troy had not regretted it nor did Gabriella. The twins were always put first in their lives. They were their everything.

"Troy!" she squealed trying to push her boyfriend away as he attacked her neck in lavishing kisses. "Troy stop!" she giggled. His lips moved their way up across her jaw line toward her lips and kissed her gently before pulling away. He grinned at her giggling face, kissing her gently again then resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you," he whispered with complete sincerity. Gabriella licked her swollen lips before capturing his lips with hers. "I love you too," she whispered back, "and as much as I want to stay here all night with you we have to go back home."

Troy groaned and Gabriella laughed, "Troy, we can't leave two 3-year-olds with Chad. God knows what Chad's done to my baby boy. Skylar? I'm not so worried about. She knows when her Uncle Chad's being an idiot," she said.

He chuckled, "I swear, the next word that come out of Landon's mouth will be 'fuck'- ow!" Troy clutched his chest as Gabriella whacked him there. He hissed in pain and she glared at him.

"My baby boy is not, I repeat, not going to be saying 'fuck'. If Chad corrupted my baby then his funeral is in your hands. Chad's already gotten Landon to say 'mami' – not in a motherly way but a sick teenager's way, 'sick', 'yo', and do I need to go on?!" Gabriella asked.

"No you don't," Troy smirked before kissing her forehead, "Baby calm down. Landon can't stay your baby forever. You'll have a bunch more babies to spoil in _our_ future."

She raised an eyebrow, "In _our_ future?" she asked amused, "Tell me Bolton, how many kids do you see in our future?"

"Maybe enough to fill a whole basketball team?" he asked, "And they have to be all boys-" he was interrupted when she hit him again, "Dammit woman! You are honestly going to kill someone! I'm going to have fucking bruises tomorrow!"

"Troy Alexander Bolton! I am not having twelve boys just so you can make a basketball team! It doesn't work that way!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"It's a good idea, Gabs! Then we can have twelve cheerleaders and or Einsteinettes to complete our family. Besides, the rewards for making a baby is definitely a plus," he smirked suggestively.

"I am not having twenty-four kids! I will not have twenty-four kids just so that you can have a basketball, cheerleading and decathlon team!"

He smirked again, "I know. I'm just teasing baby," he kissed her nose affectionately, "But just… think about it…"

She rolled her eyes before hitting him again and just when Troy was about to say 'ow' she pressed her lips to his to shut him up.

-----

Ever since Troy and Gabriella started a love-relationship, telling Skylar and Landon was hard even though they were only 3-years-old. When the twins were old enough to understand a lot of things (something they inherited at quite an early stage. Troy had thought they had gotten those genes from Gabriella as well as their perfect ability to speak the words no other 3-year-old could), they understood that their parents weren't in love with each other and that they were just friends like how their daddy was best friends with Uncle Chad or how mommy was best friends with Auntie Tay.

Yes they were a family and mommy and daddy loved them lots and were friends but they weren't a real family. They weren't a real family with parents that love them lots and loved each other lots. When the young couple told their children, it took some time for Skylar and Landon to process what was happening. One minute their mommy and daddy were just friends and then next minute they were kissing each other – something both Landon and Sky had not seen at all between their parents. Truth be told, they were scared. Scared that if their parents got wrapped up in each other that they would be forgotten but both Gabriella and Troy reassured them that they would not do that to them. They loved them so much and nothing was going to change except for the fact that their parents were in love.

Skylar sat up in her bed. Ever since Troy and Gabriella told her and her brother that they were in love with each other, Skylar had moved into Gabriella's old bedroom while Landon stayed in their old room and Gabriella slept with Troy in his room. At first Sky was hesitant to move because as long as she could remember she had always shared a room with Landon. Landon was her older brother. Her best friend. One of the most important people in her life (he came right after daddy, of course). Whenever she couldn't sleep she would share a bed with her brother and he would protect her. Now instead of walking across the room to his bed, she had to walk across the hall.

Getting up she grabbed her blanket and her stuffed teddy, Mr. Bear, and quietly opened her door to sneak on over to Landon's room. She knew it was way passed her bedtime but she couldn't help it. Walking across the hall she could hear her Uncle Chad talking on the phone with somebody. A crease fell across her forehead and wondered who her Uncle Chad was talking too. She was very nosy which was something she had not picked up from her dad or her mom- but her Auntie Sharpay- who came by to visit them as much as she could if she was not singing in Broadway or whatever she did.

Walking slowing down the hall of the apartment, she peaked over the corner of the wall to see Chad sitting on the couch in the living room talking on his phone.

"… I don't know when they're coming back so I was wondering… yeah… they're asleep. I wonder how long it'll be for Troy and Elle to realize what's going on… ahaha yeah… well you should come… we'll be alone… alright… okay… see you soon… I love you too, Taylor… Bye."

Skylar's eyes widened as she gasped and quietly ran away towards Landon's room before Chad would realize she was there. Did Uncle Chad just say he loved Taylor? Auntie Taylor? Sky covered her mouth as she started to giggle softly. Uncle Chad and Auntie Tay had been acting strange lately even mommy thought so. Auntie Shar had suggested that they were having a fling once but Gabriella didn't believe it because she knew that Taylor would tell her if she was nor did she want her daughter to know what a fling was for she was in the room when Sharpay had said it.

Opening her brother's door Sky walked in, walked over to Landon's bed, and shook her brother awake. "Landonnnn!" Skylar whispered pushing him with her fingers, "Landonnn wake up!"

"Go 'way, Sky." Landon groaned, "Landon's sleeping."

"I can't sleep!" she pouted, "Can I sleep here?"

Landon sighed and moved over, "'Kay," he said, "Mama and dad home yet?" Sky shook her head as she got into bed besides him, "Did you know Uncle Chad and Auntie Tay are havin' fling?"

"Fling? What's that?" he asked tiredly. Skylar shrugged, "Auntie Shar said it was a fling. I dunno what it is though,"

"Oh… okay. Good night Sky."

"'Night Landon."

-----

At least an hour later after another make-out session, Troy decided they would go home because it was getting late. So now, they were in the elevator, on their way back to their apartment and they were making out in the elevator.

Gabriella giggled as Troy's hand went up her blouse and she pushed him away, "Troy stop!" she laughed against his lips. Troy smirked before getting off her once he heard the elevator doors ding, signalling their floor. Grabbing her hand they both walked down the hall towards their apartment and Troy took his keys out of his pocket before putting it into the keyhole. But before he turned it, he turned to his girlfriend to kiss her once more.

Gabriella smiled, "I had fun tonight Troy," she whispered. He smiled back, kissing her forehead, "I did too. Now c'mon. We got twins to take care of and a best friend to get the hell out of here." She nodded and they walked inside only to see not only Troy's best friend, but Gabriella's best friend on their way out the door looking flustered.

"Tay?" Gabriella asked confused wondering why she was here.

"… Hey Gabs." Taylor smiled catching her breath.

"What are you doing here? I told you I would be out tonight."

"Uhmm yeah. Well Chad needed help with the twins so I decided to help him…" Taylor said trying not to blush.

"Dude, you know your shirt's on backwards?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Chad looked down at his shirt and immediately cursed to himself, "I- uh came like this."

"No you didn't…" Gabriella said looking suspiciously at the two, "Shar's right! You two are having a fling!" She tried not to snort in laughter.

"What?!" Taylor shrieked, "No Gabs you got it all wrong! Chad and I don't see each other in that way!"

"Yeah! We don't. Anyways I gotta go home… I gotta walk the dog…" Chad started.

"Chad, you don't have a dog." Troy smirked knowing that they were busted.

"Well then I should go get one." Chad said, "Anyways, the twins were good. I'll see you tomorrow." Chad passed by Taylor and nudged her before walking out.

Gabriella looked at Taylor who blushed and walked out as well, "Bye."

Once they left Gabriella looked at Troy and at the same time they burst out laughing. Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie? Who knew?

Chad and Taylor had hated each other just as much as Troy and Gabriella did. They only hated each other because their best friends did. Taylor however, had opened up to Chad once Gabriella announced she was pregnant to her best friend and Chad had also opened up to Taylor when Troy had told him the same thing. They weren't close, but they weren't enemies either.

"They're so going out." Gabriella laughed. Troy nodded, "They'll tell us eventually," he chuckled, "C'mon. Let's check on the twins." She nodded, grabbed his hand and together they went to check on the twins.

Walking into the foyer, they noticed that Skylar's bedroom door was open and looking at each other they immediately knew where she was. Opening Landon's door, they smiled at the sight of Landon and Sky sleeping.

Gabriella walked over and carried Sky out of bed and held her close, "Since she's asleep now, I'll bring her to her own bed." Troy nodded and opened the door for them. Gabriella kissed Landon's forehead before she brought her daughter to her own bed and laid her down as Troy came in and handed Gabriella Sky's blanket and bear once he said good night to Landon. Just as they got her settled in, Skylar's blue eyes fluttered open as she tiredly stared at her mother and didn't notice her dad.

"Mommy?"

"Sweetie, go back to sleep." Gabriella whispered kissing her forehead.

"Mommy, did you know that Uncle Chad and Auntie Tay love each other?" Skylar asked her eyes closing. Gabriella looked at Troy who looked shock.

"Uncle Chad and Auntie Tay love each other? Did they tell you that sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

"No…" the 3-year-old shook her head, "I hear Uncle Chad talk on the phone to Auntie Tay."

Gabriella smiled, "Okay baby girl, go to sleep. I gotta go kiss your brother good night."

"'Kay. Daddy kiss me night?" Sky asked.

"Of course I will Sky-Blue." Troy said making his presence known. Skylar closed her eyes as her daddy kissed her forehead, "Night baby girl."

The young couple walked out of Sky's room and looked at each other.

"Chad loves Taylor?" Gabriella asked. Troy put his hands up, "Don't look at me! I didn't know!" he chuckled. Gabriella smiled, "Well now we have something to tease them about." Troy smirked before kissing her forehead, "C'mon Brie, let's go to bed."

-----

"Hey Brie…" he started.

They were currently in their room and she had gotten into bed beside him on the left after she had changed and brushed her teeth. Furrowing her eyebrow, Gabriella looked up at him expectantly, "Yeah?" she asked back in the same tone. He pulled her closer to him with his left arm and his right hand gently played with her dark curls that fell across her face.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do," she said smiling kissing his lips gently before resting her head on his chest, "You know I love you too."

"Then can I ask you a question?" he asked nervously bringing the hand that was playing with her curls to the back of his neck to scratch it. He always did that when he was nervous and Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Troy you know you can ask me anything," she said. He nodded and took a deep breath before reaching over to the side table and into the drawers to pull out a small little square box. Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked at him and then back at the box.

"Troy…"

"Baby, I love you and I honestly don't see anybody I would love as much as you," he opened the small box revealing a beautiful diamond ring surrounded by 3 smaller diamonds. Taking it out and held it in his hands he looked into her eyes and held her gaze as he asked the question every girl would love to hear at some point in their life.

"You have blessed me with two beautiful children and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never thought I would fall in love with you but I have and I don't regret it one bit. You're my whole world, you, Skylar, and Landon. Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?"

It took her a full minute to comprehend what he had just asked. All of her life she had wanted someone to ask her those 4 words and never did she think her enemy turned lover would be that guy. But they did have twins and ever since she did give birth to them, she had always seen her future with Troy as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Tears welded up in Gabriella's eyes as she looked up at him and then the ring that was held between his fingers before nodding.

"Yes," she cried softly launching her arms around his neck as he held her close, both savouring the moment that would forever be one of the special moments of their life.

Troy had exhaled a shaky breath as he nuzzled himself in the crook of her neck a wave of relief washing over him as he lightly kissed the bare skin. Pulling away from her slightly he wiped away her tears grinning widely as she smiled at him and he presented her with the beautiful ring by slipping it onto her left ring finger.

Kissing her softly Troy ran his thumb over her damp cheeks, "You have no idea how happy you just made me," he whispered, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Wildcat," she whispered back before kissing him back affectionately.

Everything was falling into place. From being enemies to friends to parents to best friends to lovers, Troy felt as if life couldn't get any better. But they would get even better because Gabriella would now be his and his only and he would love no other but her. She would be a Bolton just like Skylar and Landon were. They would be a family. A family that had loving parents that love each other and to Troy…

He never felt more complete.

* * *

Sucked? Good? Review please… Lmfao I realize that the last line was stupid lmfao but I couldn't think of anything else. OH and I kinda didn't check this over so excuse any mistakes I made. I'm in a rush so yeah lol. Now, a long ass author's note to end off… (you might want to read it. Cuz I think you guys are gonna like what I have to say HINTHINT)

… I love you guys (: lmfao you don't think I'm gonna leave you guys hanging to imagine the wedding of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez now, would you? Nah, since I love writing my little Bolton family way to much- DON'T THINK THAT THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER SEE THEM- I think I'm going to make some one-shots about them xD but it won't be in story form (like chapter after chapter after chapter). Besides I'm thinking of doing 3 more one-shots before it's goodbye to the Bolton Family (but you never know :P) and if you're reading this then I applaud you! Bwahaha so then I know you actually care so if you care… then go vote for me? Lol I'll put the link up in my profile (:

Once again, thanks you guys!


End file.
